Mukuro's Singing Voice
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran made a few comments about his Master's singing voice and Mukuro is not pleased with him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Mukuro's Singing Voice **

**By Flamewater**

"Master, I heard you singing." Fran commented in a monotone voice and he looked up at him.

"You were just hearing things little one." Mukuro said smoothly, but to be honest he was lying.

"No, I know you were singing." Fran informed him bluntly and his arms were crossed. "Your singing voice was disturbing."

"How was it disturbing, little one?" Mukuro asked calmly and he was not admitting to anything.

"Your singing voice sounded like a prostitute trying to entrap customers." Fran commented dully and Mukuro gave him a look that suggested it would be wise if he kept his mouth shut. "Seductive and sickeningly sweet like sugar to hide what you were singing, but your words were laced with poison. What kind of idiot would fall for it?"

Mukuro chuckled and he smirked faintly.

"You would be surprised little one on how well it works and do not compare my singing voice to a prostitute again if you do value your life." Mukuro said simply and he pinched Fran's cheeks. "You should learn the song too."

",But Master your song is creepy and disturbing. Not to mention twisted and sick. Oh and a bit perverted too." Fran stated flatly and his cheeks were pinched harder by Mukuro. He was no longer in Varia because Mammon is alive now and wondered briefly if it was better to be with Mukuro compared to what he had to deal with the members of Varia. "Ow, Master. It hurts. I don't want to do a duet with you."

"Please do shut your mouth before I put a bar of soap inside your rude mouth." Mukuro commented smoothly and Fran silently nodded. "You were the one who mentioned that you heard me singing. I did not mention anything about a duet for you would ruin my singing."

Fran mentally sighs and he would rather be in Varia again than to be with Mukuro at the moment. For Mukuro was worse than all of the Varia members combined which in itself is amazing.

'At least the Varia members didn't make me sing. My master's song is disturbing and sounds a bit perverted too.' Fran briefly thought and he noticed his Master's sadist smirk. 'He is more sadist than them too. My master is pure evil. He has fooled and manipulated people. Than again I think they were pretty dim. So would it really count?'

"Little one, I want you to dance too." Mukuro said in a smug little voice and Fran looked at him with blank eyes. "Did you miss me little one?"

Mukuro was chuckling while looking amused and Fran just looked at him.

"Master, How is that question you just asked me funny?" Fran asked in a monotone voice and he tilted his head.

"Do I still have to sing that twisted song? Do I really have to dance too? I could use pineapples as props and I think you should use pineapples as props, Master." Fran commented calmly and Mukuro glared at him along with wrapping his arms firmly around Fran's hips squeezing him tightly. "Ow, Master. I just meant pineapples would suit you and it would work since pineapples are sweet. It would balance out your posion and twisted words, Master. Plus some people do like pienapples. Maybe you tricked people because your hair looks like a pineapple."

Mukuro squeezed Fran until the green haired male fainted and he smirked in a sadist way.

"Now sleep little one until I have finished thinking." Mukuro commented calmly and he let go of Fran letting the other fall onto the floor. "You have been rather naughty. Varia has made you worse than you were before little one."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Mukuro's Singing Voice **

**By Flamewater**

Mukuro had Fran on the floor, he was sitting on the younger male, and held those thin wrists firmly together.

"Little one, wake up."

"Ouch. That hurts, Master."

"Be quiet. I know you are not feeling any pain, little one."

Fran gave Mukuro a blank expression, he half-heartily tried to get out of his Master's grip, and gave up after thirty seconds.

"You have been rather naughty. I blame your bad behavior on Varia." Mukuro commented calmly and he looked Fran in the eyes. "You will say sorry for what you said about my song and how I sing."

Fran closed his eyes, he moved his head to the side, and decided not to say anything to him. Mukuro decided to change tactics and moved his right knee between Fran's legs.

"I'm sorry for making fun of your singing, Master. I couldn't help it." Fran said in a dull voice.

"Too late, little one." Mukuro stated to the younger male and he faintly smirked at him. "I can tell you are lying about being sorry. It s clear as day you are lying for that you shall be punished even more for lying to me, little one."

Fran blinked his eyes and wondered what kind of punishment he will receive from his Master.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
